


Embrace

by evisionarts



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, airport, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a fantastic time painting a commission for one of the winners of  Inception Watch Party Bingo!  They requested Arthur/Eames with the prompt “embrace” and I imagined them meeting up in the airport after a long time away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace




End file.
